Have Your Cake and Eat It
by RainThestral93
Summary: It's Fred and George's 21st birthday and the entire Weasley clan (and co) are gathered to celebrate. There's two delicious birthday cakes thanks to culinary genius, Molly... but there's a slight disagreement between our favourite bookworm and Fred, and one thing leads to another and... well, you'll have to read to find out but it certainly makes Fred's birthday the best yet!


**A/N: **So it's been a while since I've written anything what with Maths GCSE exams etc. (which were awful in case you were wondering) so I thought I'd warm myself up with this, a little birthday one-shot between Fred & Hermione. As always, let me know what you think – Beth :) xx

* * *

**Have Your Cake and Eat It**

Hermione smiled fondly at the two wizards in front of her, large grins plastered across both of their faces.

The twins had been running around manically ever since they'd woken up, and you'd have thought that they were six, from the way they were acting, and not 21. Molly made her way into the room carrying two cakes – one in each hand – with an immense look of concentration on her face as she did so.

Depositing them on the table, everyone sat back to admire her handiwork. A curlicue "F" and "G" adorned the respective cakes, and the entire thing was covered in a mountain of tasty treats from Honeydukes. The entire Weasley family licked their lips.

"Awesome," beamed George, Fred nodding in agreement.

"Who wants a slice?"

Pretty soon, every member of the Weasley clan was now holding a very generous slice of the gooey goodness on a napkin, stuffing their faces. Still smiling, Hermione was taking small, polite bites and she self-consciously wiped her mouth for crumbs every few mouthfuls. Fred, by this point, was half way through his third slice; no wonder Molly had made two cakes for the twins, they'd both be gone within seconds.

"Jesus, 'Mione," Fred grinned, "How slow can you eat that?"

"It's called _enjoying_it," she remarked blithely, rolling her eyes as she struggled to supress the small smirk that was fighting the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah right," Fred laughed, "Looks like it pains you to eat it! Is Mum's cooking that bad, huh?"

Molly smiled fondly at the bickering adults in front of her, not minding that her cooking was the topic of much heated discussion. Fred and Hermione went well together.

"It's gorgeous, actually, you're just such a greedy pig that you –"

"A greedy pig?" Fred exclaimed, outraged but still wholly joking, "How dare you, I think you should appreciate how good this cake really is," he reasoned, a wicked glint (ever present) in his eye.

"You do huh?" Hermione challenged him, as she locked eyes stubbornly with his.

Without warning, Fred shoved his slice of cake slap bang into Hermione's face; so that it crumbled into bits, falling down her tank top and leaving a sticky residue of jam all over her mouth. Cream adorned her nose, and her eyebrows had shot sky high.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" She shouted, "That was such a waste of a delicious piece of mhmrmmm, mrmm!"

* * *

She was cut off from her rant as warm, tender lips descended on her own, plying her gently into submission as she was silenced – all trace of coherent thought vanished from Hermione Granger's brain. Both their eyes had flickered shut instinctively from impact, so they weren't witnessed to the shocked looks around the room – everyone but Molly looked surprised. Gently coaxing her tongue with his, Fred persuaded her to part her lips and they battled for dominance, their alter-egos struggling to come out on top. Fred's hand fisted in the hair at the nape of her neck, as he tried to draw her closer, to drink her in; and Hermione's hands clutched at Fred's shirt.

They broke apart only for lack of oxygen, and breathing raggedly, stared at one another, ignorant to the onlookers.

A crooked smile tugged at Fred's features, and within seconds it had turned into an all-round grin. "You taste like cake," he chuckled, and Hermione once again wiped her mouth subconsciously.

"So do you," she laughed, seeming more confident than she felt. "At least I'm not quite sure, I might have to have another taste," she arched an eyebrow coyly, and with that Molly Weasley felt it a good place to interrupt.

"Well Fred is certainly having a good birthday," she smiled sweetly at the duo on the sofa, "But I'm not quite sure the rest of us want to witness any more of that. Perhaps may I suggest you take it outside?"

Both guilty parties flushed, and avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room, hastily made their way out through the kitchen, through the backdoor and into the garden.

"You still have cake here," Fred grinned, gesturing to the corner of his mouth.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, shyly.

"Just here," Fred murmured, before his lips descended on hers once more. As they reluctantly pulled apart, Fred leant over Hermione as he fiddled with her buttons, his forehead pressed to hers. Their breathing was heavy, and it took a few moments for it to cool before the redhead spoke. "Do you know what would be the best birthday present ever?"

"What?" Hermione's voice was heady with desire, and she cleared her throat, embarrassed. Fred chuckled.

"If you'd be my girlfriend. I've liked you for absolutely ages, 'Mione I just haven't ever dared pluck up the courage to do something about it. And well I kinda figured, I'm a good kisser, you're a bloody brilliant kisser, eh, why not?"

"Wow you're quite the charmer you, aren't you Fred Weasley," Hermione laughed, and then smiled. "But of course I'll be your girlfriend."

He kissed her soundly in response. "Do you think we should go back inside and inform the others? I'm sure Mum will be wondering where we've disappeared to."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way?" Fred asked, and Hermione turned from where she'd already been walking back towards to the door. "You have cream here," Fred grinned as he swept the dollop of white stuff off her nose and licked it, with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rubbing his hands together excitedly, Fred grinned widely as he strode back into the living room where everyone was sitting, stunned. "Right people, sorry Hermione just had something white and sticky on her face; my doings I'm afraid."

Everybody groaned, except for Molly who shot daggers at her son, and Arthur who cleared his throat disapprovingly in his attempts to get taken seriously as a parental figure. "But Hermione's now my girlfriend and I thought you all might like to know." Tears brimmed in Molly's eyes as she promptly encased her son in a bone crushing hug.

"Good luck," Ginny grinned coyly as she leant over and spoke into Hermione's ear quietly, "I give Mum a week before she starts pestering you for wedding details."

Hermione gulped. Perhaps she had gotten herself in a little deeper than she had bargained for.


End file.
